


¿father and son?

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce and Damian father and son was always like that or that's what it should be, but Bruce's attempts to prevent Damian from continuing to take out his anger failed, he did not know what to do and how to treat him until that day he saw his son he watched and approached him  
For the first time he appreciated the eyes of his son, they were a beautiful green color, his sight continues and he analyzes his body, he realizes that Damian has a beautiful body. It was his son, and Damian should feel pleasure and joy, not the anger that consumed him so better way to do it with Damian, than opening his legs for him and letting him take his virginity, that's what Bruce thought

A virginity that Damian was willing to give in exchange for completely forgetting all his anger and receiving joy from his father, so in front of him he takes off his pants and sits on his lap feeling like the penis lasted from his father brushes her butt raises his hip and shows him his entrance

Bruce Looks carefully as his son's entrance is eager to receive his big penis waiting to be completely full, so without expecting anything and without preparing it he enters in one stroke moving hard listening to Damian call him dad and beg for more

His hips were narrow and soft, and Wayne and his son felt closer than normal, with Damian sitting on Bruce's lap, screaming, holding his throat and calling his dad hard as he felt the penis reach deep into his be, Damian wanted more from his father

Bruce enjoys how his son moans and is excited to hear him call him dad or daddy and this makes him want to fill it with his semen. He liked the way Damian's anger demands were replaced by obscenities and moans. He was pleased to finally give joy and love to his son by running inside.

While he feels how his stomach swells with his father's semen, and Robin would be delirious with unaccustomed sex, Bruce liked the image that Damian had at that moment, whispers in his ear how well he has done and Damian with more lucidity feels as if his thigh drips the cum that his father has lleft

After this Bruce wishes to possess his body in order to hear that exquisite voice and see his body full of bites, sweat and semen dripping between his legs and especially as they fill so many times that Damian faints from being pleased by his father's penis

After several times Bruce felt so good to be inside his son that it was impossible for him to find someone who could please him and his penis

So from that day Damian looks for him and goes to his bed to look for him and feel a little of his love, Bruce happy sees that his son is fully prepared to receive his penis, and that Damian with his back to him, extends his immature buttocks with their hands, waiting for the father to take it as he has done the last days

he can feel his son jump hard in his lap trying to feel everything inside him moaning and feeling like a small child being embraced by his father feeling like he fills him with his love

"I know we're not normal, but I can not stop, I love doing it"

Damian occasionally complained to his father, Robin used to have a dirty look of pleasure when he started having sex, and he became conspicuous because normal children do not have that look full of desire for sex

"I know, this is so good to have you under my body full of me, there is no going back I do not want to stop and I never will"

Bruce answered him every day they had sex, he loved having that dirty look on his son that he and only he could get and no longer only Damian wanted him to his room even he was looking for his room to satiate their bodies without any fault

His behavior became intimate, and Damian would no longer treat Bruce hard. I could read in Bruce's lap and let him deal with it without problems are discussions

No one knew that Damian and Bruce slept in the same bedroom and play dirty, father and son were depraved and obsessed. They both knew how to hide their relationship. No one suspected what they were doing, because everyone's eyes were a father-son relationship. I was finally working for good, no one would suspect that they were lovers doing sexual acts in both private and public places  
Because after all they were just father and son, right?


	2. parque de diversiones

Disney was a great place where everyone could have fun to this day, a place where Bruce took Damian to enjoy and spend it on just the two of them but Damian was not happy because some people who looked at them thought they were father and son.

"All right, Damian, be a good boy and I'll give you a prize for my little wife"

whispers Bruce in his ear getting shudder

"I'll get you a giant baby bear so you can wear it."

Damian feels a chill and he knew that this stuffed animal would not be the only prize he would get, since they were in that park to celebrate their honeymoon, they had married in secret shortly after beginning their relationship, a relationship that both enjoyed to the fullest.

They continue their journey holding hands and from time to time without being seen touching, enjoying these frictions in public excited them both.

There was almost a doll of her size that would allow Damian to hug him and Bruce could ask his child to raise his hips, so he could give Damian anal kisses and oral sex while holding the bear or a penis penetration that would make his son Roll your eyes.

"Tell me what do you want me to do, kiss you down here or have my penis inside you?"

a difficult decision for Damian while holding the doll, any of the options was tempting for Damian and it does not matter which one he chose the possibility of receiving the other he was great he thinks as he looks at him with desire and lust

"Anal father, but I want you to do it here, I want to feel the adrenaline of being discovered but to know that I am your wife"

He says this while embracing the doll and then an idea comes to their minds

"Or you could be more out of line," they said, throwing the plush bear "

In her room Bruce dresses Damian in a maid costume with a short lace skirt that would expose the ass of the demands he will ask

"Now show me you're the humble maid who seduced Bruce Wayne"

Bruce says it with a seductive smile and with pleasure Damian would begin to move in a sensual way and making sure to show him with his movements the little thong that only covered what was necessary but that undoubtedly moved his father and with a mischievous look he caresses that bulge that began to grow more

"You are a transgressor, father, a father should not look at his son masturbating with such obscene eyes."

Damian says this while also touching himself provoking more to his father, he knows what he likes to see and what excites him

But Damian is beautiful wearing women's clothes and explores on his body with his father looking at him showing off his butt and complaining that he makes walking funny

"Do you hate this, my wife?" Bruce looks amused and excited to see how his son complained, but did not stop touching in front of him "because in my opinion you want to be punished because you are not doing your job well towards your teacher. why do not you come here?" sits and waits

Damian smiles mischievously and instead of approaching backwards and lifting her skirt showing her little lingerie

"Maybe you want to come for me to punish me"

Bruce is biting his lip Damian was exciting him too and he was already anxious to put his penis in the hole his "wife" gets up and goes towards the

"Then do not obey me"

Bruce looks at Damian wanting to break his clothes, and he played with his body attracting more to his father staying in front of him

"I wonder how you will punish me for my disobedience" he sticks to his father's body and starts unbuttoning his pants, with a smile he takes out the already hard penis "but I think you want to punish me here back"

Bruce swallows to see Damian lick his cock and take his hand to touch his ass so he lifts his son and tearing all his clothes sticks his penis hard and moving feeling Damian squeeze his penis and gemm full of pleasure

He held him by the legs being helped by gravity deepening the onslaughts

"Daddy please fill my stomach with your semen, I want to have everything from you, do not hold back"

Damian's voice was lusty and obscene what Bruce liked best

"Ohh maybe I should not give it to you since you did not do what I asked you to do"

Bruce whispers in Damian's ear, feeling how he shuddered and then begged to be filled by his semen a request ignored several times to see how the moment of cumming outside and not inside

it was not until much later that Bruce decided to do it inside his son, he did not feel the same satisfaction when doing it outside than inside, a satisfaction that at the end they had after that torture

Bruce did not let go of Damien at any time, he did with Damian's body what he wanted and Damian happily accepted all his father's cum until he slipped on his legs and his stomach swollen by all his father's love

The following days Damian and Bruce enjoyed their honeymoon at Disney Park, all the people believed that they were only father and son, for them they were just a family enjoying the park

But nobody suspected that Bruce and Damian were spouses and much less than at that time Bruce tortured his son with a vibrator

After all, they were both husbands


	3. Private classes

Bruce and Damian are in the library with several books and notebooks around him the youngest was sitting on the lap of his father with his knee-high pants

Damian tried to concentrate on doing his homework but it was impossible with his father touching his body, exciting him, torturing him,

Bruce was supposed to give Damian some classes and it would have been quiet if Damian had not insisted that he knew everything and it was not necessary to study so an idea comes to Bruce

"Damian well, if you can do all your homework without any mistake, I will not ask you to study more"

Bruce watches as his son looks at him defiantly and with a triumphant smile

"That will be very easy father"

Damian is going to sit down to begin but before he can take a seat Bruce takes it and pulls down his pants and sits on his lap, Damian could feel his father's penis on his buttocks

"I forgot to tell you that you have an hour to do it" I licked his neck "and I'll be right here to make sure you do not cheat"

"What an interesting challenge, but you will not get me to be so easily distracted"

That's how they started with their bet and it had been half an hour, Bruce touched the body of his beloved and Damian tried to resist and finish the job but it was impossible because in his head was only the idea of having his father's penis inside having a hard sex right there but did not want to lose the bet

"If you can help me I'll stop this"

Damian shakes his head, he was not going to allow himself to lose, but his time was over and his body asked for sex

There were only 15 minutes left and I did not have half the work so much father and son were at the limit of their bodies

"Damian just let me show you" his voice was hoarse from the excitement he wanted to take the body of who his wife is "It's not bad to ask for help"

"The only help that I need father is to be filled by your semen" He lets out a moan when he feels how his penis is caressed and could not resist anymore "I would gladly receive that help"

"As stubborn as always, it's what I love about you my dear wife, but your time is about to end"

Bruce continues to stroke Damian's penis waiting for patient to finish the time and then he would take his body so tempting and then, afterwards they would have other private lessons

Time ends and Damian fills his father's hand with cum and drops his head on the table, his breathing was agitated after an hour of pleasurable torture, but he is still not satisfied so he raises his head looking for his father's lips

As soon as his lips touch his hands they begin to remove all the clothes that were in the way, Bruce takes Damian and lays him on the table opening his legs without waiting to put his penis in Damian's anus arching his back to finally feel what what he wanted inside his being

"Ahh father so big and thick, I love so much to have your penis inside me"

Damian's gaze was full of lust just like Bruce's was obviously preferring this to have their bodies connected

"Oh Damian, I'll make sure to fill you with my semen"

 Bruce smiles to see how Damian said obscenities and moans felt that was another thing that excited him and was happy to show his love

Damian feels like his stomach is swollen by the semen of his father even so they made love in every pose they could until they fall exhausted

Days later Alfred watches carefully as Bruce taught the subjects to Damian without complaint, quietly retires, but as soon as the door is closed they both smile with complicity

After all, they were just private classes, right?


	4. office

Bruce and Damian are in the company's private office, the moans were muted by Bruce's mouth as he slowly put his penis through Damian's anus, the notebooks and sheets were scattered all over the desk being ignored by both people

two hours ago Damian arrives with his father to Wayne companies to teach him how to run the company and have the excuse of doing it in the office something that the couple excited the idea so both were eager to get there and do their thing

"My little Damian today I will show you how you work in the office"

Bruce licks his lips waiting for the elevator to take them to their destination

"You'll show me I'm sitting on your lap with your penis inside me"

Damian looks at Bruce anxious about the idea of doing it in the office, he knew that the main objective was to know what belonged to him right now as his wife but it was not necessary to know how to run a company, he knew that he should and should not do everything to the training and teaching of the league

Even so, he would not miss the opportunity to have sex with his father, and he knew what they would do.

"I can not wait for you to make me yours on your desk"

He says it while he touches Bruce on the fabric of his pants feeling like he was getting hard

"Oh my dear wife, you do not know how much I want to fill you up"

The doors open but to the disappointment of both were not alone in front of them were several assistants waiting for their boss to check papers and sign many more, Damian makes a sound of annoyance and Bruce a sigh to see their plans ruined so all they enter the office to begin

The minutes pass and Damian watched with annoyance as some of the women not only showed the documents to their father but they tried to show something more and even though their father ignored them that bothered him

After everyone left and some were going to return with more papers Damian goes to his father and sits on his lap watching him tired so he begins to kiss his neck and move his hips

"I'm sorry Damian has not gone as planned"

Bruce starts stroking his son's bottom wanting to take it right there but his staff will not be long in coming

"These tense father, you could do it quickly" He lets out a sigh when he feels like a hand enters his pants "Besides, it does not sound so bad idea that those harpies see and know that you are mine"

Bruce smiles at the idea and takes Damian's lips in a possessive and lustful kiss

"Even if your idea sounds good and exciting, we will not do it, I can not allow them to see your body and let our legacy be put at risk"

Bruce feels like he stops moving his hips and starts unbuttoning his pants and with a low mischievous smile he sits down in the middle of his legs and pulls out Bruce's anxious penis

"Then I'll make you relax a bit until you finish all the paperwork"

Just put the penis in his mouth and enter the assistants of Bruce without knowing what was happening, the minutes passed and could barely concentrate, Damian was doing a wonderful job devouring his penis, he could not resist needed to have Damian under of his body moaning

"You can retire I must attend a video call right now, I'll see this tomorrow"

The assistants see how Bruce was sweating but they do not say anything and leave leaving him alone, from his computer he types some codes that make the door secure and block all sound, when he finishes doing this he looks down, having an exciting view since Damian he had removed his clothes and while he was licking his cock he was touching his entrance

He smiles at the scene, he was not the only one who was hot so he takes Damian and carelessly lays him on the table penetrating him

So they both started ignoring the sheets on the desk completely and only concentrating on the pleasure, Damian rode on the penis of his father and he savored his nipples, he had it on the glass no matter if someone came to see them

And they continued like this until the office only smelled of sex and both felt satisfied

The sunset comes and Bruce carrying a sleeping Damian says goodbye to his employees and with a slight voice he hears what Damian whispers to him, smiles a little and his employees observe that strange gesture

Well, they did not know they were a couple and all they saw was a father teaching his son about the business, right?


End file.
